Most pizza lovers have experienced the frustration of reaching in the refrigerator to unwrap a piece of leftover pizza which has had its aluminum foil wrapping torn and has become stale, unpalatable or worse as a result. These leftover pizza pie pieces of course result from ordering a fresh pizza pie but being unable to consume it entirely at a single meal.
However the piece of pizza pie can not only be wrapped in aluminum foil or other foil wraps but it can be stored in any of a great variety of containers available currently. However the shape of a piece of pizza pie is somewhat unusual for a food product, being that of a sector of a circle. The usual containers with a rectangular cross section are inefficient containers for storing a piece of pizza pie. This is particularly true when a number of leftover pieces are to be stored in a number of containers either in a restaurant or as a result of a home party. In that case use of a typical parallelepiped container for a each piece would result in a considerable consumption of space in the refrigerator in which the pieces are stored. Furthermore when it is stored in a common parallelepiped container the piece of pizza pie is not easily recognized among other similar containers and may sit in the refrigerator substantially longer than if it were stored in a distinctive container.
When a number of leftover pieces are to be stored simultaneously the conventional containers do not make any provision for linking or attaching the containers for ease of handling and for loading and unloading the refrigerator or other storage unit.
Another problem is that many containers do not allow reheating the leftover pieces of pizza or other food efficiently without excessive cleaning work or other wasted effort.
It is an object of our invention to provide an improved reusable container for pieces of food which are shaped like a sector of a circle, especially for a piece of leftover pizza pie.
It is another object of our invention to provide an improved reusable container for a piece of pizza pie which fits the shape of the piece of pizza more exactly than any of the conventional containers so that its use saves storage space, especially when a large number of leftover pieces are stored in a refrigerator and is particularly distinctive so that the piece of pizza pie is not lost among a large number of similar containers in storage.
It is a further object of our invention to provide a special container for storing a leftover, sector-shaped piece of pizza pie or other food which saves storage space and which provides particularly easy loading and unloading of a storage unit or refrigerator when a number of pieces of pizza pie are being stored.
It is yet another object of our invention to provide a special container for storing a leftover, sector-shaped piece of pizza pie which interlocks with other similar storage containers and has means for providing for an easy and efficient reheating of a piece of pizza pie stored in it.